Reyna
by moonshaker
Summary: Reyna has always been the jealous type. Reyna's point of view in the Heroes of Olympus. Oneshot.


**Sugar and Spice**

I was always jealous of Hylla. With her longlonglong hair, and her sparklingshining eyes, she was tall, but not too tall, and skinny but not too skinny. C.C. always praised her, for she was a talented sorceress who cold do all sorts of magic. While I was in the corner being told to behave she was in the spotlight, always being praised because she was so pretty and talented and all sugarandspiceandeverythingni ce. I was much to skinny and pale with limp dark hair the color of mud and eyes the color of dirt. My nose was to long and lips too puffy. I couldn't follow a direction to save my life, and the most magical thing I ever did was turn a rat's tail into a snake, which Hylla did when she was 5, and I did when I was 11.

Being forced off of C.C's island was actually a blessing in disguise. I actually found something I was good at, fighting. Of course Hylla was better but I was still happy because it was the first thing I was ever good at. I loved all the adventure and running and thrill. The beatbeatbeat of my heart as loud as a drum and my legs running so fast I could be flying. Flying away, away from Hylla, away from comparisons, away to a world where I was in charge, where everyone loved _me._ Not my sugarandspice sister. Me, all fireandfightingandsarcasticr emarks. Me, the notsoperfect sister. And I found that place, Camp Jupiter.

At first Camp Jupiter was horrible. Nobody wanted to talk to me. I heard the whispers. _Who is that freak? I heard her sister joined the Amazons! I don't even know who Bellona is! She's so weird. _Everybody ignored me, I was just some skinny girl with hair the color of mud and eyes the color of dirt, until _he_ came. He was all sunshineandlightandhappiness that _I _wanted to be near. He was the first person who talked to me. He was so _nice _and _happy_ and _perfect. _And for once I wasn't jealous. He made me feel special, like someone who was important. He told me how pretty I was and how talented I was with weapons. And suddenly I wasn't the skinnyuglystupid girl I used to be. I gained muscle and became tanner from the hothothot sun and my hair turned to chocolate and my eyes to sparkles, and I grew into my face and I felt beautiful. He was my anchor, my smile, my heart. I was falling in love, and I felt so _nice _and _happy _and _perfect. _He promised that he would never leave. But I guess that's my life, brokenpromisesandghostsofsmi lesandtrailsoflostmemories. Because he left. Left me all alone. Alone. I was a lost little girl in a world for a monsters and this time I couldn't wake up.

Then he came back and I was so happy because my hair had turned back to mud and my eyes to dirt. I saw him sunshineandlightandhappiness . But there was someone else. Someone that he smiled at like he used to smile at me. And I couldn't blame him because she was so beautiful and didn't know it with her tantantan skin and slenderslenderslender body and choppy beautiful hair. A beauty with no makeup, a Venus girl with no vanity, she was a walking, breathing contradiction. She was sugarandspiceandeverything nice and _more._

And I watched through blurred vision as Percy and Annabeth kissedandlaughedandslapped. And I wished I could be like them. And there it was again. _Jealousjealousjealous_ girl Hylla would say.

_Jealous_ like a whisper.

_Jealous _like a shout.

And I was because I wanted him all to myself, but apparently he doesn't have time for fireandfightingandsarcastic remarks anymore, only

sugarandspiceandeverythingni ce plus _more._ And I prayedandprayedandprayed to Venus until I remembered. She would most definitely choose her own daughter over me. Me, a stupidgoodfornothing_ugly_ daughter of Bellona, who nobody cares about.

And now I'm waving goodbye. He's leavingleavingleaving me for that sugarandspiceandeverthingnic e stupid girl. And I look in a mirror and I see a coldhard_ugly_ girl, a girl who isn't me. But when I move my arm the girl moves hers and when I blink she blinks, but she isn't _me._ My life has made me bitter and cold and I have nobody to pat me on the back and tell me that it's okay and to dry my tears. Because I'm utterly and completely ALONE.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism would be appreciated! Some of the words are mashed together because I originally wrote this for my friend who requested this style. I don't own Reyna or the Heroes of Olympus series.**


End file.
